


Как я встретил вашего папу

by jamie_lee



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня, детки, я расскажу вам, как встретил вашего папу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как я встретил вашего папу

\- Детки, - торжественно начал Стайлз, усевшись в удобное красное кресло, которое собственноручно выбирал в интернет-магазине. - Сегодня я хочу рассказать вам, как встретил вашего папу.

\- Па, - крикнула Лора, не отводя от него настороженного взгляда. - Тебе не нужна помощь?

\- Мы за что-то наказаны? - Джимми тоскливо оглянулся на свой телефон, который по привычке бросил на кухонный стол. Отвратительная, к слову, привычка, оставившая его без средств спасения. - Потому что мои оценки последние два месяца не падают ниже би с минусом.

\- Па, - еще требовательней закричала Лора, но Дерек, судя по всему, трусливо сбежал из дома еще утром, когда Стайлз поделился с ним своими планами. Ничего, он еще придумает, какую конпенсацию возьмет за нежелание рассказывать детям их прекрасную историю любви.

Не дождавшись ответа от любимого папочки, Лора бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону входной двери. Она пошла в Стайлза и готова была сражаться до последнего - и именно потому Стайлз предварительно запер все замки и спрятал ключи. В конце концов, это же были его дети - от них можно было ждать чего угодно.

\- Ладно, - сказал Джимми и устроился поудобнее, забираясь на диван с ногами. - Давай, чем быстрее мы начнем, тем быстрее выйдем отсюда.

\- Я так рад, что вы мои плоть и кровь. Но ладно, - Стайлз отпил из чашки с какао, которую держал в руках, и принялся за свою историю: - Все началось в третьем классе, когда я, обаятельный и забавный мальчик, встретил Лидию Мартин и твердо решил, что именно она станет матерью моих детей...

\- А-ха! - Лора перебила его и обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в воздух. - Я так и думала, что ты наврал про то проклятие со сменой пола.

\- Именно поэтому, Лоло, у тебя такие густые брови, - согласился Джимми. - Потому что гены очень коварны.

Глядя, как его дети мутузят друг друга, Стайлз сделал еще один глоток. В конце концов, эта история была слишком длинной - включая ненормальных девушек Дерека и сумасшедшего поклонника Стайлза, который просил его руки у шерифа. Ах, эти прекрасные времена, когда все вокруг пытались их убить.

\- Так вот, детки, когда вашему папе было шестнадцать, он осознал, что его влюбленность в Лидию была более платонической, чем ему бы того хотелось. Потому я решил попробовать удачи в другом месте, да еще у нас с Айзеком как раз оказалось гораздо больше совместных занятий...

\- Что? - Лора чуть не поперхнулась от возмущения. - С дядей Айзеком?.. Да как ты... 

Стайлз терпеливо приподнял руку, призывая своих невольных слушателей к молчанию.

\- В ту пору ваш отец был тем еще мудаком, ну да ладно... Так вот, это началось примерно тогда, когда ваш дядя Скотт встретил тетю Эллисон.

Был прекрасный солнечный день, во время которого я и мой приятель Скотт решили отправиться гулять по лесу, предварительно сообщив нашим родителям, где нас можно найти и во сколько мы будем дома. Мы всегда держали наших родителей в курсе, и не слушайте ваших дедушку с бабушкой. Они вам еще и не такое расскажут.

\- Например, как ты угнал патрульную машину?

\- Мы еще вернемся к этому. Так вот, когда мы зашли слишком далеко в лес, из чащи внезапно появился ваш отец и повел себя довольно...

\- Он помог вам найти дорогу?

\- Он сразу понял, что ты его пара?

\- Ну, вообще-то, спустя пять лет он признался, что раздумывал над вероятностью закопать нас прямо на месте, но вы знаете вашего отца. Таким образом, он стал первым оборотнем, которого мы встретили на территории Бикон Хиллз, а потом - днем и совершенно случайно - мы наткнулись на могилу вашей тетки. И потому мы со Скоттом позвонили вашему деду и обвинили Дерека в убийстве.

\- Вы что? - одновременно воскликнули Лора и Джимми и уставились на него во все глаза. - И после этого вы стали встречаться?

\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Стайлз. - Между этими двумя событиями прошло как минимум три года. И это как раз есть история о том, как после знакомства с заносчивым мудаком Хейлом я встретил вашего папу Дерека. Очень, о-очень долгая история.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Дерек как раз подоспеет к самой интересной части, когда у детишек возникнет действительно много вопросов.


End file.
